Across the Universe
by moonlover8
Summary: Angel comes to Mystic Falls when a mystic conversion teleports him into another demension. Katherine finds him. Will she kill him or help him get home?
1. Chapter 1

Katherine's POV

"What am I doing back in this crappy little town?" Katherine thought as she wiped the blood off her mouth and tossed the drained body of a young man on the dirty pavement of the alley. She made a face, her nose crinkling cutely as she looked down at the pitiful sight before her. She stepped over the now corpse lightly and strode out of the alley, her heels clicking on the pavement as she walked. She flipped her long, dark, curly hair over one shoulder and smirked to herself.

She was walking down the street when a sudden blast knocked her off her feet, sending her flying into the brick wall of a store a block away. She gasped as the wind, what was left, was knocked out of her and she hit her head; this blow would've knocked out a human but left her annoyed and in a slight amount of pain. She scowled and got to her feet ready to knock someone out when she noticed a crumpled figure on the street. Her dark eyes zoomed in, as only a vampires could, and took in the naked and damp form of a young male.

Her eyes went wide as she took in the sight of him. She was next to him in a matter of seconds. On closer inspection she noticed the dark hair and strong jawline and the muscles and leanness of what would've been considered a warrior during her time. She thought about just leaving him there. Why should she care about some handsome freak that just showed up out of nowhere? But her curiosity got the best of her and she took off her jacket and put it around him. She lifted him as if he weighed nothing and carried him back to her room at the inn in the darkness of night.

Angel's POV

One minute he was fighting a Cush demon, the next he was unconscious. He groaned as he began to regain consciousness. His head was pounding and throbbing, probably due to the hit he had taken to it. "Wake up Angel." He scolded himself. "Don't let this thing get the jump on you." His eyelids fluttered slowly as he tried opening his eyes. A blinding light filled them and he hissed closing them again. He heard a husky feminine voice speak, "Sorry about that." He tried opening his eyes again and found that the light was gone. He opened them more confidently and saw his surroundings. He was in a simply furnished room with red carpets and light blue walls. His eyes looked around as he slowly sat up on the bed. His eyes finally rested on the figure of a young woman sitting in a chair across from the bed.

Her dark curls framed her heart shaped face and her dark eyes watched him as he sat up. He took in her lean but curvy form. Her sitting position belied her softness. She sat proud and confident, but her body was tense with power. She reminded him of a large cat, graceful and beautiful but vicious. Her plump lips formed into a teasing smirk as she spoke again breaking the silence, "Do you always look at people so intensely or is it just me?" She let out a soft husky chuckle that sent shivers down his spine. "I don't think we've officially met. I'm Katherine."


	2. Chapter 2

Katherine's POV

She watched as he searched for a response to her hello. She chuckled and stood. "Don't strain yourself sugar." She walked over to him and stood in front of the bed, her hands on her hips. "There are clean clothes on the chair." She nodded to the chair. "There's the bathroom." She hitched a thumb to the room behind her. "I'll let you get cleaned and settled. I'm going to get breakfast." With that she left the room leaving him staring after her.

She sashayed out of the inn and to her supplier. Every now and then she wasn't able to get to a human so she drank animal blood. True it wasn't as nourishing as human blood but it satisfied her cravings for a while. It was better to be fed then weak. She walked into the butcher shop and got two pints of pigs blood. She walked out, the bag crinkling as she did. She got a few stares as she walked, from people who thought she was Elena. She smirked and winked at one of the young gawkers, this rewarded her with a deep blush. She headed back to the inn.

Angel's POV

Angel got up slowly after Katherine left. He stumbled into the bathroom and showered. He got out and pulled on the clothes she had provided, surprised they fit him. He walked past a mirror and froze when he saw his reflection. His eyes went wide and he stood frozen staring at himself. "Oh god…is this like Pylia?" He thought. "Will my true demon side show through?...Only one way to find out.." He took a breath he didn't need and closed his eyes changing. When he opened them he almost jumped out of his skin.

A pair of blood red eyes looked back at him, dark veins surrounding them. His teeth weren't as sharp, the two incisors the only indication that his teeth had changed at all. He gawked at himself for a good minute before changing back to his normal face. He heard a laugh behind him and turned seeing Katherine in the door way smirking at him. "Good thing I was right, or else you wouldn't like what I brought for breakfast." She said holding up the bag. He could smell from where he was that it was pigs blood. His mouth began to water and he was in front of her before he knew what he was doing.

Katherine's POV

She chuckled as she watched him down the pint of blood she had brought. She had poured hers into a wine glass and was sipping it tastefully. "What an animal he is." She thought chuckling to herself. "This should be fun." "So," She said finally speaking outloud, "Why were you staring at yourself like you were a newbie? I mean you smell like you have power so you have to be at least 200 years old." She saw him blink as if taken aback and lower the pint from his blood stained mouth. "I am..it's just…where I'm from my face isn't like this when I turn." He said in a slightly deep voice that made her shiver. "What's it like?" She asked curious. "And where are you from?" She leaned in a bit wanting to know more.

Angel's POV

He hesitated unsure of how much he should tell her. She looked trustworthy enough but he knew very well that appearances could be deceiving, after all he had done awful thing as Angelus, even though he was said to have the face of an angel. He decided to trust her, hoping she wouldn't make him regret it. "I'm from another time, another world." He started. "Where I'm from all vampires are evil and soulless. We hunt, maim and kill, not only for food but for sport. I'm different, I have a soul. Gypses cursed me when I was evil giving me a conscience and a second chance to atone for the sins I committed when I was evil." He paused. "I'll never be able to make up for the awful things I have done.."


End file.
